The Forbidden Movie
by purplecat41877
Summary: Raph brings a movie into the lair that is age inappropriate.


Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine. Please do not sue and no flames.

**The Forbidden Movie**

The 12 year old turtles were in the junkyard gathering some items and putting them in bags that Splinter had provided for them. This was the first time the turtles had gone to the surface without Splinter.

Raph found something very interesting. He grabbed the item and put it in his bag.

"Ready to go, Raph?" Leo asked. Mikey and Donny were standing on either side of him.

"Ready, Leo," Raph replied. He couldn't wait to get back to the lair so he could show his brothers what he had found.

* * *

"Raph, what did you find?" Mikey asked once the turtles were back in the lair.

"Feast your eyes on this," Raph announced, reaching into his bag and pulling out a monster movie.

Donny got a good look at the movie cover. It was titled "The Gobbler Strikes". The cover showed the Gobbler getting ready to eat his victim, a dark haired lady in a gray business suit who looked like she was scared. He also noticed that the movie was rated R.

"Raph, we're not old enough to watch this movie," Donny said.

"If Master Splinter saw us watching an R rated movie, we could get in trouble," Leo warned.

"Sensei's meditating so he'll never know," Raph said with confidence.

Raph put the movie in the DVD player and turned on the TV. Then he started the movie.

On the screen, the Gobbler was making it's way down a street. It spotted a lady in a red mini dress and headed right for her.

"You'll make a tasty snack for me," the Gobbler declared, opening it's mouth.

"NO, DON'T EAT ME!" the lady screamed while be attacked. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The Gobbler finished eating the lady. Then it went in search for it's next victim.

Sometime during the movie, Leo glanced over at Mikey and Donny. The two of them were trembling and clinging to each other.

"Raph, turn this movie off now," Leo ordered.

"Why should I?" Raph retorted.

"It's scaring Mikey and Donny."

"Not my problem."

Leo didn't know what to do. He decided to go see Master Splinter.

* * *

Leo spotted Master Splinter meditating in his room. He opened his eyes and signaled for Leo to enter which he did.

"Everything all right?" Splinter asked with concern.

"Raph snuck home an R rated monster movie," Leo explained. "I told him to turn off the movie since it was scaring Mikey and Donny and he refused. Sorry I had to bother you with this. I guess I failed as a leader."

Splinter gathered Leo in his arms. Surprised, Leo returned the gesture.

"I am very proud of you for coming to me about this," Splinter said.

"You are?" Leo asked in surprise.

"You realized you were in over your head and you got help. That is one quality of a true leader. Also, remember, the right decision is not always the easy one."

"Thanks, Sensei."

Splinter and Leo released each other. Then they headed over to the entertainment area.

* * *

Raph was watching the Gobbler eat more victims on the screen. Just then, the screen went blank and he saw Splinter remove the movie from the DVD player.

"What's the big idea?" Raph asked angrily.

"Were you aware that the movie you were watching was rated R?" Splinter asked.

"Who cares?" Raph retorted. "I found the movie which gives me the right to watch it."

"I'll go with Mikey and Donny into the other room," Leo offered.

Splinter nodded in approval. Mikey, Donny, and Leo left the entertainment area.

"Part of growing up is learning about whether or not you are doing the right thing," Splinter said. "Bringing home an R rated movie was not very wise. You and your brothers are not old enough to watch them. If you want to watch the movie in the future, I will watch with you until you are old enough to watch on your own."

"Fair enough," Raph said.

"In the meantime, you are not allowed to leave the lair for two weeks and I want you to go to bed right now."

"Anything else?"

"During those two weeks, you will have extra practice and extra chores."

"Being punished stinks."

Splinter glared at Raph who quickly took off. He sat on the sofa and started meditating.

The End


End file.
